Prince Phillip III
Prince Phillip III is from Zandar. He is an admirer of the Dino Charge Rangers and aspires to be one of them. He then goes on his own quest to find the Graphite Energem and eventually becomes the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers, the ninth ranger chosen by the Energems. History Besides being one of the richest princes of his country, he is a descendant of Prince Colin, who centuries ago, was accompanied by the valiant knight Ivan. Zandar had previously lent their precious artifacts to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum for an event to showcase the country. Having discovered that employees of the museum had put up the charade, The Royal Rangers he himself storms the museum to forcibly take back their property, including the Gold Energem. He is soon attacked by Fury, who is after the Gold Energem, and soon realizes that Fury was the one responsible for Ivan's apparent death. As he is about to be killed, the Dino Museum workers, who turn to be the Power Rangers, rescue Phillip, and inadvertently freed Ivan from Fury's centuries-long imprisonment. With the Rangers' saving not only his life, but also Ivan's, he feels he owes a debt to the Rangers and tells the knight that the gem chose him from the beginning, entrusting the knight with the Energem and leaving to take inspiration from the Rangers' heroism. Realizing that money won't make him a Power Ranger, Phillip resolved to train himself and find a missing Energem that will allow him to become a Power Ranger like Ivan, and also to rekindle his ancestor's honor. Phillip finds the Graphite Energem and tries to turn to giving charity in order for it to work. Unable to get the Energem to work, he surrenders it to the Rangers. However when he is caught in the heat of battle, he rescues Chase's sister, and the Graphite Energem chooses him to become the Ranger he wishes to be. Kendall also gives him the Dino Chargers that will allow him to access the Pachy Zord. Prince Phillip later appears in order to aid the other Rangers against Sledge after he had gotten the Purple Energem, having been contacted and informed they would have to be at full strength. He, along with the other Rangers, go and attempt to take on Sledge and his minions but are soon subdued thanks to the Purple Energem's power. After Keeper is taken hostage, the Rangers escape in the Ptera Zord after Sledge takes the Red Energem. Sledge unleashes his most powerful monster and the Dino Charge Rangers take the Dino Charge Megazord in various formations to try and take on Greenzilla but fail due to the monster's immense power. Thanks to the intervention of the Plesio Charge Megazord, piloted by Kendall and Shelby, the Rangers are saved. Greenzilla is then defeated by all eight Rangers in the newly formed Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Phillip later leaves for Zandar once again, saying goodbye, not only to Ivan, but also to the rest of the Rangers. After the Rangers manage to defeat Iceage once more, fending off Heckyl's first assault, Phillip once again shows up after being called, mainly due to Snide, Sledge's successor. He talks with the others about the missing Aqua and Silver Energems. They agree they must take action before they fall into evil hands and that the future is in their hands. Prince Phillip later appears in order to give the Graphite Energem to Kendall so that she can transmute the Energem and allow the T-Rex Super Charge Mode to use weapons from each Energem. Levels Graphite Gamer Level 1 is Graphite's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Pachy Dino Charger into the Dino Charge Morpher. Appearances: UTP Episodes 1-3, 9 - Level 2= Graphite Gamer Level 2 Graphite Gamer Level 2 is Graphite's primary form, activated by inserting the Pachy Dino Charger and pushing the button on the Dino Charge Morpher. Compared to Rex's Level 2 form, Graphite's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to him. Graphite's fighting style is primarily melée attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has two finishers: Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: *Graphite Critical Strike: Graphite sends a Royal Dino Punch. Morpher finisher: Graphite Critical Finish *Blaster: Graphite shoots the enemy. *Sword: Graphite slices the enemy through the stomach. Though never used. Appearances: UTP Episodes 1-3, 9 }} }} Category:Unleash The Power